


【闻也】大餐

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 16





	【闻也】大餐

1  
团体活动刚结束，翟潇闻一把拽住准备跟着队伍上车的刘也，前面刚一只脚踏上车的焉栩嘉回过头疑惑的盯着站着不动的两人，无声询问。

翟潇闻仗着比刘也高，双手把人圈在自己怀里，整个人软趴趴的搭在他肩上，眼睛弯成月牙  
“我和也哥要去吃大餐”说完目不转睛盯着刘也的侧脸求证“对吧，也哥”

刘也努力想忽视不停捏着左边肩头的手掌，皮笑肉不笑的点了头算是回答。

焉栩嘉虽然奇怪这两人什么时候变得这么熟，但也没说什么，扭过头径直上了车。

翟潇闻一副笑嘻嘻的模样目送其他成员离开。

2  
戴着帽子口罩伸手拦了辆的士，说了目的地后，两人并排坐在后座一言不发。

车绕了几个弯停在一家民宿门口，翟潇闻拉着刘也的手轻车熟路走进院子，跟老板打了招呼后带着人上了楼。

这家民宿是他们俩常来的。

3  
翟潇闻从浴室出来就看见刘也穿着浴袍躺在床上手里胡乱翻看着房间里的杂志，浴袍带子系的很松，胸口的布料松松垮垮的半敞，隐约能看到深粉色的乳晕，两条长腿悠闲的晃悠，白花花一片晃的翟潇闻眼晕。

他只觉得全身的气血都往下身聚集，明明已经看过很多次，摸过很多次的身体，还是能轻而易举挑起他的欲望。

一把攥住不老实勾人的脚踝，亲了亲小腿上或深或浅的疤痕，揽着肩膀把人从床上拽起来双腿岔开坐在自己胯间。

翟潇闻低头看了一眼两人贴合的地方，勾了勾嘴角，圈着刘也柔软的腰身开口“你怎么这么骚”

“反正还是要被你脱掉，不如不穿”他回答的理所当然，上翘的眼尾也多了分俏皮。

翟潇闻很高兴，只有这种时候他才觉得刘也是活生生属于他的，只有在床上，他才能把他的月亮攥在手里，慢慢碾碎，刻在骨血。

刘也低下头来跟他接吻，伸出湿滑小巧的舌尖轻舔他的唇瓣，翟潇闻张开嘴把舌尖含在口中，一番纠缠，轻易夺回主导权，明明已经做过很多次，还是轻而易举就被翟潇闻吃透。

扯开胸前松垮的浴袍，翟潇闻双手托着刘也的背，指腹摩挲细白的皮肤，让人挺起胸膛露出可爱的乳头，低头伸出舌尖轻轻舔过，不出意外的换来一阵轻微抖动，张开嘴含住乳尖慢慢品尝，还未挺立的乳头像夏天装在贴身口袋里化开的牛奶软糖，翟潇闻用牙尖轻轻打磨，感受着乳头在嘴中慢慢挺立，变硬。

伸手把浴袍下摆撩起堆在腰间，露出下半身，翟潇闻双手托着刘也的屁股，雪白的臀肉从指缝间溢出，双手揉搓着让人抬起臀部塌着腰露出身后不断开合的小穴。

刘也身体极敏感，翟潇闻才稍稍伸进手指搅动两下，就有水渍顺着白嫩的大腿根流到翟潇闻胯骨上。像内里已经熟透到快烂掉的果实，散发着甜腻的

身上的人扭着腰娇哼，嘴上催促“快进来，快”说着还挪动屁股主动去蹭翟潇闻下身的勃起，一副急不可耐的模样。

翟潇闻拍了一巴掌雪白的臀肉，示意他把屁股抬起来，刘也乖乖的跪着抬起屁股，一手扶着翟潇闻滚烫的勃起，对准身后不断渴求的穴口缓缓坐下去。

小穴贪婪的把整根性器都吞进去，柔嫩湿滑的穴肉紧紧咬着根根青筋勃起的性器，逼得翟潇闻红了眼，他故意开口问“其他人没见过你这幅淫乱的模样吧”语气间满是得意。

刘也双手搭在他肩上，头微微抬起，抿着唇承受着身下的刺激，没开口回答，他本就不是为了寻求答案。

翟潇闻直起身子吮吸他雪白的脖颈，抿着嘴唇叼起一小块皮肤舔舐，湿热的气息散落在刘也耳畔，激的他汗毛直立。

“下面别光顾着吃，动一动”翟潇闻手掌扣在细长的大腿上来回抚摸。

双臂撑在肩膀上，刘也扭动腰肢晃动粉白的臀吞吐着翟潇闻的欲望，这个姿势插的很深，刘也不管不顾的晃动腰身，想要抓住更多快感。

没一会儿，身上快活的人就瘫在怀里，伸出又红又软的舌头舔着翟潇闻的乳尖，撒娇着开口“没力气了”

翟潇闻被他撩拨的身下还埋在穴中的性器又涨大一圈，直直的顶着刘也的软肉，他爱死了刘也这幅样子，像吃了蜜糖，从心里甜到嘴上，全身上下都冒着气泡。

“啵”的一声亲了下他的嘴唇，宠溺的开口“瞧把你懒得，只会吃，我就不应该惯的你这幅臭德行”

刘也讨好的嘟着双唇去堵住这人唠唠叨叨的嘴，哼哼着开口“快动一动”

嘴上责怪，下身却还是老老实实满足身上“好吃懒做”的人，掐着纤细突出的胯骨，开始大操大干起来。

霎时间房间里肉体拍打的声音混合着黏腻化不开的水渍声回旋着，空气中飘荡着淫秽糜乱的气息。

翟潇闻绷着腰大力向上顶弄，刘也被撞得一颠一颠像在坐云霄飞车，危险又刺激，可他从不怕刺激，喉咙间被汹涌的操干撞出一声接一声甜滋滋的呻吟。

这样真实毫不掩饰的呻吟，激励着翟潇闻加快速度，大幅度的插入，快感一波一波从交合处传到身体每个角落，穴肉被操干的翻红，体液顺着性器全数落在翟潇闻的胯间，刘也的臀瓣被撞出一片粉红，湿滑黏腻。

快感席卷着四肢百骸，刘也只觉得大脑一片空白，挺着腰射在翟潇闻小腹上，跪在床上的脚背绷直，脚尖蜷缩，身后被操的熟烂的小穴因为高潮不停收缩，紧紧缴着股间不断进出的红肿性器。

翟潇闻被刘也逼的缴械投降，按着腰直直的射在了他体内，抱紧怀里挺直腰背抽搐的人，脸颊贴在他起了层薄汗的胸口大口喘气。

4  
长腿勾着翟潇闻的腰身，被托着屁股抱进浴缸，这间房本就是为情侣准备的，两个人坐在浴缸里还有富裕的空间。

翟潇闻靠在浴缸上弓起双腿让刘也靠在他怀里，两条细长的腿大大的分开搭在他腿上，以羞耻的姿势抬起臀部露出身后还嫣红的小穴，翟潇闻伸出手指插进熟软的嫩肉里，弯起手指在里面扣挖，试图把精液掏出来。

他手指本就长，刚刚经过一场情事的身体这会儿还很敏感，穴肉被他这么一搅和，又开始收紧包裹着细长的手指，分泌的肠液又打湿了手。

翟潇闻伸出手在刘也眼前摊开，手指上黏滑的液体拉出亮晶晶的丝，他在刘也耳边吹着风“是不是没吃饱”

刘也咬着指尖点头，身后的穴口一开一合拍打着浴缸里的水。

双手架起搭在腿上的双腿，翟潇闻让刘也扶着浴缸边跪在浴缸里。

他乖乖抬起圆白的屁股方便翟潇闻进出，垂着眼睑等着那人进来。

掰开臀瓣，刚刚被操干过一番的甬道又热又湿，翟潇闻一捅到底，卖力的动作。

刘也柔声喘着晃动腰胯迎合翟潇闻的动作“好舒服，再。。再快一点好不好”

翟潇闻温柔的回应“好”沉下腰重重的抽插，刘也被撞得紧紧扒在浴缸壁上，胸口磨红了一片。

浴缸里的水摇晃着溢出，地面瓷砖上一片水渍，两人交合处不断有水花四溅，落在腰腹上又顺着皮肤滴落回浴缸里。

水花拍打声和满足的喘息声充斥着浴室。

5  
紧接着又做了一次，翟潇闻怕明天起不来，强忍着给刘也里里外外清理干净抱回床上，又转身给自己冲洗干净，回到床上抱着柔软疲惫的人闭上眼。

凌晨，天刚蒙蒙亮，月亮还浅浅的挂在天边，若隐若现。

刘也是被操醒的，他侧躺着身体，一条腿被翟潇闻捏在手里掰弯了屈在身侧，身后的性器见身体的主人醒过来，更加肆无忌惮的进出。

“不该让你裸睡的”翟潇闻边挺着腰胯边反思。这一夜他忍得有多辛苦，怀里的人稍微动一动就牵动着他的情欲，最后实在忍不住轻手轻脚开始操弄，没想到还是把人弄醒了。

刘也扭着头想跟他接吻，翟潇闻连忙迎上去，伸出舌头在他嘴中来回搅动，吻带着快感袭来，把两人带上顶峰。

6  
一大早，老板把早餐送到客房，两人洗漱后坐在阳台上开始进食。

刘也裹着浴袍翘着二郎腿，大腿肉若隐若现，翟潇闻忍无可忍伸手给他扯了一下浴袍盖住大腿。

“干嘛呀”刘也嘴里包着食物抱怨。

翟潇闻吃下盘子里最后一口食物，站起身含着笑意开口“大餐已经吃过了，等下一次吧”说完转身往屋里走去。

盯着他背影半晌，刘也咽下嘴里的食物，发出一个单音节。

“切”

7  
清晨的别墅，人格外的齐。

翟潇闻和刘也顶着众人巡视的眼神进了门，周震南率先开口“你们去哪了”

“我跟嘉嘉说了，也哥答应我去吃大餐”翟潇闻笑眯眯的盯着焉栩嘉。

周震南转头看向焉栩嘉，换来肯定的答案。没问出什么东西，又重新提问“吃了什么”

“秘密”

刘也这次没等翟潇闻开口就抢答，然后拉着人狂奔上楼。

留下一众弟弟在清晨的第一缕阳光中迷茫。

END.


End file.
